Just Friends, Right?
by purpledolpin05
Summary: "Chase?" "Yeah?" "W-we're just friends, right?" "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way!" There is nothing weird about kissing your best friend, right? Well, wrong. After a little dare, everyone thinks that Chase and Tracy (OC) are a couple. What if they both were dared to date for a week to prove their friends wrong. Besides, best friends don't always fall in love. Right?
1. The 'Incident' Aftermath

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 1: The 'Incident' Aftermath**

 **Purpledolpin05: Never thought I would ever thought of shipping my OC Tracy Chimokuri with Chase Davenport. While Tracy is currently my most shipped OC (she's got an awful love life, deal with it), I went from Milton Krupnik to Kavan, and now I am stuck with shipping her with Jay of Descendants or Roman from Elite Force. Oh well, can't blame a fan girl for shipping too much.**

In case no one isn't familiar with my OCs: -

Sakura Snowflower (15): The half cat half human (Looks like any human girl but with orange cat ears and a black tail instead of human features), very tomboyish, loves to have a good time, loves sports, and secretly likes Adam. (She's Adam's love interest in my Adam/OC stories) Adam's best friend.

Tracy Chimokuri/S-55 (18): The eccentric tomboyish bionic teen of the little group. Loves to write fanfiction and edit videos of her peers without their permission, the Fangirl of the team and always doing things to make her OTP dreams come true. (She can also change looks/Metamorphosis, and has the power to travel dimensions so she knows about the fandom) Has an awful love life, best friends with Chase.

Jones Chimokuri/S-56 (17): Tracy's little brother by a year. Sarcastic, rebellious, and a somewhat sadist, never hesitates and lets by an opportunity for villainy internship. But overall a brother with cares for his family.

Harushi (40): Sakura's dad, very protective of his family. But hates Adam because Adam (aged 4) once asked if he could marry Sakura when she was a baby. Good friends with Fang (TKDP's OC)

Lily (36): Sakura's mom who works as a healer/nurse. A nice and kind lady who knows how to keep her husband calm from berserk. Good friends with Boji (TKDP's OC)

Jenny Yamada (10): A little Bionic bookworm who is Jamie's bestie. Sweet, naïve, a bit of an airhead but a good girl.

Jackie Yamamoto (4): One of the 3 Bionic toddlers. Feisty, witty and always trying to be more like Jones.

Chloe Yamamoto (3): Jackie's sister. Feisty, sassy but a crybaby. Always follows Jackie around.

January Chikofuji (1): the youngest (so far) of the Bionic toddlers. Tracy's foster daughter, feisty, cheerful and loves her extended Bionic family. I ship January with Doy of Girl Meets World/my crossover cannon brother of Spin and Ben of Descendants.

Fang: TKDP's OC, friends with Harushi. Boji's mate.

Boji: TKDP's OC, friends with Lily. Fang's mate.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game', I don't own Boji or Fang (making a brief cameo) who both belong to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

After a game of 'Spin the Bottle', everyone seemed to be satisfied with the results. Well… _MOST_ of everyone. Spin and Jamie (who were totally crushing on each other) went to the washroom to brush their teeth with detergent, claiming that their kiss was too yucky.

"I think Oliver seems to be most happy of the dare." Janelle snickered. Oliver seemed to be in a daze after being kissed by Skylar.

"Even if he got rejected by a cat girl, a wolf and a nerd." A girl with a very faint scar on her left cheek and messy hair with bangs covering her right eye exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Too bad I never got the chance to kiss that cactus!" Gus groaned a bit, everyone sent him odd looks.

"I still think Adam liked his kiss with Sakura more!" Bree teased her brother.

"Whaaaaaat? Kura is just my friend!" Adam denied his crush on his fellow feline friend. Everyone else knew they were lying.

"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!" A machine from Gus's bag bleeped.

"Oops, that's my Lie Detector!" Gus grinned.

"OOOH, ADAM LOVES KURA!" Taylor hummed.

" _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?" Sakura and Adam both blushed furiously.

"We're just best friends!" Sakura stated.

"BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEEEEEP!" The machine bleeped louder.

"Stupid thing, must be broken!" Sakura lied as Adam threw the machine off the terrace.

"Best friends always fall in love, it's the usual cliché of a love story." Chase snickered.

"Agreed, you should have seen how red Adam's face got after Sakura kissed his cheek." Kaz laughed.

"They are so cute together, they're practically every best friends falling in love goals ever!" Tracy gushed.

"Definitely! I mean we have some examples here." Chase joked, motioning to Adam and Sakura blushing awkwardly. "They are SO gonna get married someday"

"I have my bets placed on Sky and Oli." Tracy whispered over. "Or Spin and Jamie; or Bob and Jenny; heck, I have a long list!"

"You are a very strange girl. A good strange." Chase frowned.

"Shall we make fun of Adam and Sakura for their delay of not being a couple yet?" Tracy asked as Chase grinned.

"How could we not?" Chase laughed. Somehow only his close friend/former student gets him, and she seemed to not mind of his ego.

"Adam and Sakura, sitting in a tree, KISSING!" Tracy hummed loudly.

"TRACY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Sakura blushed red.

"Well, Adam's obviously liked you from the start." Bree piped in.

"Uh…" Adam blushed awkwardly, thinking of a way out of the mess when he suddenly exclaimed. "WAIT A SECOND!"

"What?" Leo asked, still sulking that he got dumped by two girls on the day of love.

"Didn't Tracy kissed Chase during the game?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tracy asked blankly.

"I just realized that kiss was Chase's very first kiss." Adam broke into a grin.

"No way! That was Tracy's first kiss too!" Spin exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Tracy and Chase looked at each other awkwardly.

"Huh, so they're each other's mutual first kisses." Jamie frowned. "I'll go and get her some mouth washing detergent if she needs to get rid of Chase's nasty breath!"

"Well, I've always envisioned my first kiss with someone else," Tracy mumbled, looking at her shoes awkwardly.

"Someone like a fictional character?" Spin guessed blankly.

"but now that I think about it, EWWWWWW!" Tracy gagged.

"You mean to tell me my first kiss was with HER?!" Chase panicked, before shaking Tracy's shoulders roughly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST KISS!" Chase demanded, he wished that his first kiss was with Sabrina rather than his close friend.

"World turning black...I see books, millions and millions of books…" Tracy passed out from the dizziness.

"You killed my Bionic sister!" Spin accused.

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie accused.

"I'll call Jones. He's been _DYING_ to use the guillotine he got from Black Mafia Shop Cart!" Spin stated.

"I didn't mean to!" Chase panicked over the fact Tracy's brother, Jones is rather a sadist sometimes.

"Poor Chase!" Bree laughed.

"ADAM, I SAW MY DAUGHTER KISSING YOUR FILTHY SELF JUST NOW, FANG GET MY KNIVES AND MY BAZOOKA," A man with black hair and cyan eyes growled as he kicked the door open. That's Harushi, Sakura's super over protective dad.

"Dad, it was just on the cheek!" Sakura defended.

"I found no bazooka, but Jones has this guillotine." Fang reported back.

"Even better!" Harushi grinned, getting a riffle.

"What did I missed?" Tracy woke up moments later.

"Nothing much, Kura's dad and Fang are back on their routine." Chase replied.

"FANG! HARUSH, HONEYI! PUT DOWN THE POISON DARTS WE GOT FROM AMAZON ON OUR HONEYMOON!" Lily shouted, before she walks in holding a tranquilizer gun. "Boji, we need more tranquilizing darts."

"Got it." Boji nodded as she followed her friend to stop their mates from killing Adam. Jordan was getting used to the sudden violence.

"You know, it's very weird how they all just tried to pair us up. That's just ridiculous!" Chase commented.

"Oh yeah, just too gross." Tracy chuckled as they glanced at each awkwardly before they both laughed a bit. Hopefully that kiss won't change her friendship with Chase. I mean, not _all_ best friends fall in love. _Right_?

Oh boy, if only you knew what happens next…

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp folks, I'm done with Part 1 of 'Just Friends, Right?' I never thought I would grow to like Trase (Tracy/Chase) shipping, this is probably a somewhat AU couple if I hadn't loved shipping Tracy with other guys so much.**

 **That's all for today. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. A Favor For A Friend,Anything For My OTP

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 2: A Favor For A Friend/Anything For My OTP**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, I am back! So hope you'll like the second part of 'Just Friends, Right?' and probably hope Roman and Jay won't be plotting Chase's death offset. So moving on to shout outs to the reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Chase is feeling very awkward about kissing his best friend. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing. I've always wondered what happened to everyone after Love Game so hehe. Poor Leo tho XD, he had the worst rejection ever. Yeah I might have ship Trase as an AU ship if there was never Rocy or Jacy. You'd just have to see what my brain surprises you. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Lab Rats Squad: Thanks for the review. Yeah Harushi really hates Adam.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter as well. Good luck on your UPSR!

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few days after the Kissing incident, everything was back too normal. Sort of.

To begin with, ever since Mighty Med was destroyed, Jamie has been living with the Elite Force with Spin (unwillingly), Bob, Jenny (her Bionic bestie), the Bionic toddlers (Jackie, Chloe and January), Tracy, Sakura and Jones with the Elite Force (plus Leo and Adam) [A/N: This is MY story so what I say goes, oh and Bob is 12 in most of my fanmade stories and not 14]

So after Chase restored Skylar's powers and she hugged Chase in gratitude, Oliver has been noticing that Skylar and Chase were growing closer. He can't help but grew worried and incredibly jealous.

"Hey Oli, you ok bro?" Tracy asked. Since she was a part of the assisting team for Elite Force/Junior League of Heroes, she's always around to help out.

"Ugh, I really hate seeing Skylar with Chase." Oliver grumbled.

"Same." Tracy snorted. "How am I supposed to edit more Skoliver videos online if I get no clips!"

"What?" Oliver blinked.

"I mean I like Skoliver not Skase." Tracy nodded. "Trust me, Boji and Fang are already asking for Jones' help in army supports."

"So you are gonna help me?" Oliver asked, in a tone of hope.

"Sure, I am going to help you to separate Skylar from Chase. But whatever comes after that is up to you." Tracy assured Oliver as she patted his shoulder and crossed her heart.

"Oh gosh, thanks so much!" Oliver grinned as he shook her hand, forgetting he has super strength.

"Ouch, watch the arm. watch the arm!" Tracy yelped in pain.

"Sorry, sometimes I forgot how strong I am now." Oliver chucked at a joke.

"Really funny." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm, as she nodded. "But I would do ANYTHING for my OTP."

"Thanks, I know I can count on you." Oliver nods at Tracy as he rushed off to collect strains of Skylar's hair from the showers.

"Ooh, I forgot to tell Oliver that Jones is giving Jackie a shower right now." Tracy frowned.

* * *

"Oh goodness!" Oliver yelped at as everyone looked at a naked toddler walking around.

"Jackie, this is embarrassing!" Jenny commented as she pats the toddler's side.

The guys felt more embarrassed for Jackie than the toddler thinks of himself.

"Jackie, put on your clothes." Chase stated.

" _No_ " the toddler exclaimed.

"What do you mean no?!" Chase hissed as everyone laughed at Chase's attempt to get Jackie put on clothes. But it is hard since Jackie can manipulate gravity, meaning he can fly onto the ceiling.

* * *

An hour later, everything was settled. Skylar and Bree were reading fashion magazines; Kaz and Oliver were reading comic books, Jones is reading a book about Rules of Life. Adam and Sakura were downstairs in the garden; and the Fearsome Foursome were playing with a Frisbee.

"Hey Chase, need some help with the cleaning up?" Tracy asked as she offered to help Chase clean up the mess Jackie made.

"Thanks," Chase nodded as the duo cleaned up the barf stains from the ceiling.

"No biggie, anything to help a friend." Tracy nods.

"Cece!" January squealed as she went up to her godmother/older foster sister and hugged her knees.

"Easy there, little one." Tracy giggled, cradling the toddler in her arms. "So cute."

"You're pretty good at handling kids. Mind if you give some pointers on taking care of Mr. Davenport's future kid?" Chase asked.

"Sure, because let me tell you this; always be prepared for the unexpected. Like this." Tracy nodded as she threw a bucket of dirty water at Chase.

"HEY!" Chase hissed.

January laughed at Chase. her dimples showing as she laughed in glee.

"See, it makes January happy" Tracy grinned.

Chase grumbled as he dried himself with a towel.

"Here's a teddy bear." Tracy cooed the toddler as she played with the toddler.

"Beh-beh!" January tried pronouncing as she smiled.

"This picture is so gonna be sent over to Doy." Tracy snapped a picture, smiling. "Doy would be so happy to see his little buddy."

Chase looked over at his tomboyish friend as he smiled a bit.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, part 2 is done. Part 3 will be a bit more funnier when we see Tracy try to separate Skylar from Chase. In other words: Operation Anti-Skase. Sorry Skasers but I love Skoliver much better. The naked Jackie scene was based on a scene from The Return of Superman, a series I have been addicted to lately.**

 **Jones: Someday I will teach all my future army how to be merciless.**

 **Sakura: Nevermind about him, make sure to fave, follow, review or PM what you think would happen next.**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and let us know what you think. Bye!**


	3. Operation: Anti-Skase BEGINS

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 3: Operation: Anti-Skase BEGINS!**

 **Purpledolpin05: originally the title was supposed to be '101 Ways to Distract Chase' but meh this one sounds like Kids Next Door, my old favorite cartoons back then. So moving on to review replies.**

To Lab Rats Squad: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter as well.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, I estimate about 10 chapters max minimum. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks, Jackie is cute IRL (He's based on a toddler my brother is training to be in his army of babies to attack me XD) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

Ok, now how can I separate Skylar from Chase…I did promised Oliver to help out.

I noticed Chase pairing people up for sparring. Jamie got Spin, Bob's with Jenny. Bree is sparring my brother, and I can tell you think he is merciless at sparring. That only leaves me, Hazelnut, Oliver and Skylar.

"Ok so Skylar will be sparring." Chase began before I ran over to head-butt him out of the way.

"OWWW!" Chase winced in pain.

"Sorry, I thought you said to play indoor football." I faked a smile.

"I SAID SPAR NOT SLAUGHTER!" Chase yelped.

Ok, slaughter isn't in my list. But if it gets rid of Skase, I might have to consider it.

"Geez, fine. But I am picking Chase to be my spar buddy." I offered as I grabbed his arm.

"That leaves me and Oliver then." Skylar nodded. Oliver looked at me as he gave alook that said 'Thanks".

"Ok, so _please_ go easy this time. Last time you sparred Kaz you tried to break his limbs." Chase warned as we both stepped into the circle.

"Fine, I'll _try_." I teased him. I have been known to be violent when angered. And I was in a bad mood that day.

Needless to say we sparred and he _won_ , surprisingly. Probably because I was too busy thinking of editing new videos without their permission, plus, I was dizzy from head-butting Chase. Mostly Skoliver based videos.

So he flipped me over the floor, yada yada bada bam.

"Ha! I win!" Chase grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, our eyes met before I realized he was on top of me.

"Uh…you can get off me, like right now." I warned as I flushed red a bit.

"How about we try again next time, Hazelnut. I let you off easy just now because I was in deep thoughts." I taunted as he helped me up.

I glanced over at Skylar and Oliver. He was getting flustered around her, it was so cute.

 **Later that day, I spotted Skylar about to go and sit next to Chase. That was when I got an idea.**

"Oh Chase!" I plopped down to a seat next to him. "I need your help with some homework."

"For the last time, I might have been your mentor but I hadn't given you any homework for months!" he frowned at me.

"I meant university homework, you don't care about colleges but I do." I rolled my eyes at him. So I signed up for a university course online.

"Fine, what is it about?" He sighed as he nodded.

"Ok, so recently I got an assignment about pros and cons of internet. And the concept is in video form, my group leader had asked me to be in one scene where I passed the boy in our team watching inappropriate websites." I stated.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?" he asked.

"Just sit by and pretend you're watching online graphic websites. I stated.

He did pretend, as I walked by, pretend that I was disgusted.

"You disgust me!" I exclaimed as I whacked his head over with a dictionary.

"OWW!" He winced in pain.

"Sorry got way into the zone." I apologized.

"Fine, but I might need a new skull if you keep hit me!" Chase grumbled.

"Be grateful Chase, because that might the only closest thing you have to a girl hitting on you." Adam teased as Sakura giggled.

"Whatever, she's just my friend." Chase rolled his eyes as I shrugged.

"Yeah, just friends." I assured.

* * *

Needless to say, it was one tiring, random and anti-Skase operating week. I fed some bad info on Chase that happened to him during Season 1 and 2 of Lab Rats. Like the time he and Adam tried to kill each other's fake babies. watching that episode makes me worried of him handling his future baby sibling.

Here's a bunch of crazy stuff I did for Operation: Anti-Skase:-

 _ **Random flashback 1**_

" _Ok, Skylar, if you were to choose any guy here to be your-." Bree was playing a game of truth and dare with us girls at night._

" _I PICK CHASE! NO ONE GETS DIBS!" I raised a hand before Skylar replies._

" _Really? I was going to say homework slave. Not boyfriend." Bree raised her eyebrows._

" _Oh…well, this just got awkward." I laughed awkwardly._

* * *

 _ **Random flashback 2**_

 _I saw Chase and Skylar talking, and Oliver fuming. So I did what I had to do. Well, Jones was willing to help._

 _He walked pass with a hazmat suit._

" _Hey has anyone seen my bucket of betonium?" he asked, revealing this mask._

" _What?" Skylar frowned._

" _Oh it's my new invention, this will shock and blow your corpses away." Jones grinned, a glint of mischief lingered in his eyes._

" _It's radioactive chemicals, and it's about this big." I motioned to my waist._

" _And it's SUPER radioactive," Jones added before the Elite Force members all ran off._

" _Well done bro!" I tried to hug my bro before he electrocuted me. I always forget he's so strong and sadistic_

* * *

 _ **Random Flashback 3**_

 _A few days ago, I spotted Chase talking to Skylar. They seemed to be close, how nice…It makes me wanna jump in and drag Chase away._

" _Hey guys!" I shouted as I went over, carrying some guitar._

" _Hey, what's up?" Skylar asked._

" _Wanna hear something Wallace and Clyde have been teaching me for a while?" I asked as I positioned the guitar ready. I cleared my throat as I began smashing it repeating on the floor._

" _IS THAT MY GUITAR?!" Chase looked in horror._

" _Nope, that was from eBay." I stated, smashing it to bits once more._

" _just one more chord…" I stated as I threw the guitar at the fireplace. "THERE! That sounds better!"_

" _Why would you do that?!" he asked._

" _How is THAT considered Normo music?" Skylar frowned._

" _It isn't; it's just violence lessons Jones have been teaching me." I shrugged._

" _Skylar, I need you to help out Oliver with the cooking, he's been awful at it." Jones came out, frowning._

" _ADAM, WE DO NOT SET THE KITCHENWARE ON FIRE!" Oliver yelped._

" _On second thought," Skylar nodded as she went to put out the fire._

" _We must never EVER let Adam and Oliver pair up for cooking." Chase frowned._

" _Good point." I nodded._

 _Needless to say, every time I see Chase and Skylar, my first instinct is to separate them at all cost. Though I might have gone a bit overboard on the distraction part._

* * *

Yup, I've done a bit way too much for Anti-Skase. Oh well until Skoliver happens, I would have to keep trying. Sighs. Oh well, anything for my OTP.

But boy little did I know that I WAS I SO WRONG ABOUT MY ACTIONS!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh poor Tracy, anything for your OTP costs a lot.**

 **Tracy: places ice bag over her head. You don't say…**

 **Oliver: Sorry Trace, but once Skylar and I are married, we'd thank you for this.**

 **Tracy: yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, all I can say is you'd be surprise by the next chapter. Unbelievable of her commitments. Also hope Roman won't get jealous.**

 **Tracy: what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I think.**

 **Oliver: anyway, favorite, follow or review this story. That's all for now. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Misconceptions

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 4: Misconceptions**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, so I am back with a new chapter for Just Friends, Right? So in this one we'll be seeing how the other members of the Elite Force and Junior League react to the Anti-Skase operation. Shout outs!**

To Lab Rats Squad: Thanks, yeah Tracy can be borrowed for OTP uses.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, well half the reason was Tracy wants to help Oliver; the other half is she likes to pick on Chase for fun XD.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah Tracy's a super loyal and devoted friend, but she's more of the fangirl of the team to do all crazy stunts to get rid of the anti-OTPs, she represents us Skoliver fans (salutes to her) yeah we'll see what the others think this chapter.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

So a week after Tracy had been non-continuously separating Skylar from Chase, the other members of the penthouse started noticing the sudden change.

"Hey Chase I need your help with the cooking!" Tracy shouted from the kitchen.

"Why me?!" Chase frowned.

"Because I need an extra hand." Tracy stuck out her tongue as she started the rice cooker.

"Fine, just so you know I used to be a great chef in Home Ec." Chase bragged a little.

"Yeah, that was NOT what the C+ on your report card tells me." Tracy snorted

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?!" Chase demanded.

"I'm a girl of many secrets." Tracy hinted as she winked.

"This is creepy! She knows more about me than I do!" Chase told the other teammates.

"Chase, chop these onions and garlics now." Tracy shoved over some vegetables as she checked the coconut milk for cooking. She washed off the chicken meat in the basin before placing them into a large bowl.

"What are we having for dinner?" Chase asked, looking over while chopping the onions.

"Curry chicken, learnt this from Madam Tsuki last week" Tracy grinned as she licked her lips.

"Cool, that sounds tast-OW!" Chase yelped when he noticed he cut his finger.

"Wow, no wonder the C+ made sense." Tracy snickered before Chase went to wash the blood off the finger.

"I'm a victim here!" Chase defended.

"Here, try this bandage for size." Sakura skated pass them as she passed over a plaster.

"Thanks Kura!" Tracy shouted.

"Wait!" Tracy stopped before Chase paced theplaster over his injury.

"What?" Chase frowned.

"Let me see the injury." Tracy asked, as Chase gave her his cut finger.

"Well, I think some aero vela gel would do the trick later. Madam Tsuki taught me." Tracy examined the wound, "Just one more,"

She leaned forward and pecked the injury lightly.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Chase asked, blushing a bit.

"What? My mom always told me a kiss on the injury always makes it better." Tracy shrugged. "Besides, it's just a FRIEND kiss. Some friends kiss each other, I mean look at Adam and Kura; or the picture of Paris Berelc and Jake Short on the Jaris page on the Elit-I said too much!"

"Now get back to work scum!" Tracy snapped.

"Fine." Chase looked away as he chopped finish the onions and garlic.

"Ok, I'll do the cooking. And I'd drag you in the mess." Tracy teased.

"Zip it." Chase rolled his eyes, judging by how violent she is on training he had less hope on her cooking skills.

* * *

Everyone else was watching them from the living room. Oliver was taking care of the preteens in the nursery room.

"Bree, did you just saw that?" Skylar whispered over.

"Uh duh." Bree nodded, as they both glanced over at Tracy and Chase preparing dinner.

"Meeting, meeting outside now!" Sakura exclaimed as everyone went out the balcony and locked the door.

"Is it just me or have they been growing closer?" Adam asked, teasing a little.

"Well, she did separate me from Chase almost every day." Skylar suspected.

"Just last Saturday, us girls played truth and dare, and before Skylar answered who she wants as a boyfriend, Tracy snatched her response by saying she gets dibs on Chase only." Bree shrugged.

"Would that be a good thing?" Leo asked.

"I'm on half-half." Kaz shrugged.

"Well, it's gotta be obvious, they are into each other!" Bree grinned.

"WHAT?!" Leo exclaimed before he fell off the chair. "So I get dumped by 2 girls on the day of love, and Chase gets a girl?"

"Bree, get your hearing aids up on notch, ok? My sister ain't never gonna date Chase." Jones doubted it, mainly because he was the only other outsider who knows about the Anti-Skase.

"Just look at them." Bree motioned as they all looked over at Tracy and Chase cooking. On certain angles where they are looking, it looked like they were having a 'loving' time cooking.

* * *

[Reality: Chase accidentally choked on a cartilage bone when Tracy was stir frying the chicken with the dried curry before pouring in some water into the mix; before Tracy gave him the Heimlich maneuver]

"Holy crap! You're choking! You're choking!" Tracy yelped as Chase choked hard.

"Look, they're so cute together." Bree cooed.

"And disgusting." Skylar quoted as Chase threw up the chicken bone. "Are all Normo lovers like that?"

"Yeah I should have asked the butcher to debone the chickens." Tracy laughed awkwardly as Chase drank a ton of water.

"Zip it, that's the 40th time you tried to hurt me this week!" Chase grumbled.

"I said I was sorry." Tracy hissed, before letting Chase taste the curry gravy after adding in some sugar and coconut milk. "Here, you get to taste the curry first."

"This better not be dangerous." Chase doubted.

"Here," Tracy grinned as she blew the gravy from the spoon and fed him.

"Not bad, I underestimated you." Chase smiled a bit.

"Ok, Chase get a large pot, dinner's almost done." Tracy stated as he nodded.

* * *

On certain angles, everyone thought the duo were dating. You people and your imaginations.

"SEE!" Skylar exclaimed.

"No fair, I always thought I would be the first one to date a girl." Adam whined, before he glanced over at Sakura's lips for a moment.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"I uh…nice shirt." Adam blurted out as he blushed.

"Thanks," Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as she blushed.

* * *

"DINNER'S READY!" Tracy shouted as she kicked the door a few minutes later. "Chase get Oliver and the kids!"

"DINNER!" Bob cheered as he stormed out from his room. He, Spin, Jamie and Jenny, along with the three toddlers were in their rooms playing.

"Finally, I thought it would never end!" Oliver sighed as he dragged himself out.

"Ok guys, dig in." Chase grinned.

"Oh no, we are not giving Jackie, Chloe and January curry!" Tracy stopped Adam.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because they can't stand the spiciness yet? I made them some porridge with mashed carrots and meatballs." Tracy snapped, protective of the younger kids.

"Yay!" Jackie cheered. "can I eat them upside down?"

"NO!" Chase shouted, he shuddered the memory of the last time he tried to make the toddler put on clothes; or eat in general.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" Jackie whined.

"Mr. Funless!" Chloe chimed.

"a new nickname. Nice!" Kaz laughed.

* * *

 **Later, after setting the kids to bed, Chase couldn't sleep well due to Skylar's snoring.**

Tracy was sitting on the chair by the balcony editing videos about her Elite Force gang without their permission with her laptop. She saved and exited the video editing program. She looked at the sky hoping something would happen, before sighing.

"Looks like another night, another disappointment." She muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, thought of listening to songs." She lied. He sat on the chair next to her.

"Starry night." Chase commented.

"I feel ya." Tracy laughed. "I like looking at the stars on nights like this. Sometimes I wonder what would my parents be doing."

"Right," Chase nodded, knowing that Jones and his sister were separated from their parents after being abducted by someone else before eventually becoming Bionics. "Do you think of them?"

"There can never be a day I don't think about my dad and mom. You're lucky, you have a great family." Tracy teased. "Besides, if it wasn't for the boy who offered me and Jones an umbrella, we would have been froze to death and never met Krane. Perhaps it was meant to be."

"Well, you and Jones also have a good relationship." Chase laughed.

"TRACY WHERE DID YOU PLACE MY HEADPHONES?!" Jones yelled at her via telepathy

"IT'S ON THE TABLE WHERE YOU GUITAR CHORD BOOK IS!" Tracy hissed back in her head.

"can't say that." Tracy faked a smile.

"Can't sleep, I take it?" Tracy joked.

"Yeah, Skylar snores." Chase groaned.

"Oh well." Tracy shrugged. "Wanna stay up looking at the stars?"

"Well, I guess so." Chase shrugged.

It was silent, but serene. The duo just sat there, staring at the sky.

"Uh Chase?" Tracy called out.

"Yeah?" Chase looked over.

"W-We're just friends, _right_?" Tracy asked.

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way!" Chase nodded, looking at her.

"Well I feel the same way." Tracy smiled. "You're the few people here who get me."

"Same." Chase nodded as they both laughed a bit.

* * *

They didn't know that Bree and Skylar (both invisible) were watching them before they walked away.

"See? I told you they like each other!" Bree grinned as they went to their rooms.

"I know, they should date." Skylar nodded.

"How do we motivate them?" Skylar asked.

"Ooh! We can play matchmaker on them!" Bree suggested as the two sisters giggled at their plan.

* * *

 **Holy crap, the ship just got real! Looks like Bree and Skylar and (most of) the teammates were convinced Trase was a real thing. Things are gonna unravel later on. Anyway, fave, follow and leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	5. A Growing Snowball of Mess

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 5: A Growing Snowball of Mess**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers so we're gonna find out about what happens after most of the Elite Force believe that Trase is a real thing. Shout outs!**

To Lab Rats Squad: I ship Trase too but only as friends. Glad you liked their relationship.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, Trase is a good pairing. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah Tracy's gotten herself into a huge mess. Let's hope they won't have CPR, or we'd be having a Xander/Lou 2.0 (I based Trase off that Bunk'd episode). I thought of mentioning some Lab Rats throwback scenes. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **So, in the previous chapter, Bree, Skylar and (most of) the rest of the Elite Force were convinced (under false belief) that Tracy and Chase were interested in each other. So Skylar and Bree decided to play Cupid with their two team members who only claimed that they are 'just friends'.**

"Chase, can we talk?" Bree asked, dragging Chase aside.

"Sure, what's up?" Chase nodded, taking a seat in the Mission Command after another training session.

Apparently Jones tried to use a blowtorch to match with Kaz's pyro abilities. Jones won. Spin dueled with Jamie but he lost to her when she threw him halfway across the room by force.

"So, how did your training session with Tracy went?" Bree asked.

"Ok I guess, she's quite the aggressive one." Chase flexed his arm which the scar girl had almost dislocated.

"What do you think of Tracy? In a not mentor to student way." Bree asked.

"Well she's a great person. She is a bit eccentric but funny at most. She is loyal and always helps around the house, not to mention she's great with kids." Chase replied with a little chuckle.

"Why did you ask me all that?" Chase paused as he looked over.

"I'm just thinking; you two actually make a great team." Bree replied with a mysterious wink as she left.

"Well no doubt, she is my good friend, after all." Chase rolled his eyes before focusing on the data he was about to read

* * *

 **After dinner a few days later, Skylar and Bree dragged Tracy to do the dishwashing. They had dragged Oliver in to use his powers for ease than using water that we have to PAY taxes with.**

"Tracy, we need to talk." Bree crossed her arms.

" _Oh no, this is like the Superwoman video!"_ Tracy gulped.

"Is this about the time I punched Sebastian's nose on combat training? In my defense, he's got this huge pimple on his nose; and his sisters Yoona and Kinsey dared me to do it!" Tracy blurted out nervously.

"No, I mean you've been dragging Chase away from me lately. And you've been pushing me to Oliver as well." Skylar began.

"Uh…" Oliver gulped. "I can explain!"

"No need, all of us had figured out." Skylar stated.

"What?!" Tracy and Oliver both yelped.

"No worries, I understand." Bree smiled.

"Understand what?" Tracy asked.

"It's so obvious, why do you keep dragging me from Chase lately; and making me do things with Oliver." Skylar stated.

"Oh no." Tracy yelped and exchanged panicked looks with Oliver.

"I didn't expect this to end so soon?!" Oliver shrieked.

"It's so clear!" Bree added.

"It is?!" Tracy panicked. Oliver gulped.

"Yup. It's all so clear now!" Skylar nodded. "You have a crush on Chase!"

" _WHAT_?!" Tracy and Oliver both exclaimed loudly.

"No worries, you don't have to deny. It's obvious, you like Chase and you tried to separate me from him because you're jealous." Skylar estimated.

"And I bet Oliver was helping you out with the distraction as well." Bree winked. "Don't worry I approve this crush."

"You guys got the wrong idea!" Tracy yelped, flushing red.

"How do you explain when you hugged him from the back the other day?" Skylar asked.

"He was choking on the chicken bone so I gave him the Heimlich Maneuver!" Tracy explained.

"Still, I saw the way he was looking at you. It was so romantic." Bree grinned.

"How can you tell?! _HIS EYES WERE ROLLING TO THE BACK OF HIS SOCKETS_!" Tracy grumbled.

"No need to deny how you feel." Skylar insisted.

Tracy glanced over at Oliver. He gave her a look that says 'Just play along with it'.

'I guess I can't really tell the truth; Skylar would just think Oliver is a creep. Guess I have to play along until I tell Chase the truth.' Tracy thought, before she sighed.

What a messy web she's got herself tangled into. Her head was spinning with a jumble of thoughts before she muttered out.

 ** _"Holy crap."_**

* * *

 **Meantime, Kaz, Leo and Adam were sent by Skylar and Bree to give Chase a prep talk. Sakura was just dragged along by Adam to give some motivation of the whole 'best friends fall in love' thing.**

"Hey Chase, guess what?" Leo grinned.

"You finally have a girl interested in you." Adam blurted out with a grin,

"Wait, either my Bionic hearing just glitched, or did I just hear the words 'crush on' and 'me'?" Chase asked, looking from the couch.

"Lucky you Chase, you've got a not-so secret admirer." Kaz joked.

"Is it that archeologist degree girl from 40th floor?" Chase asked.

"Nope, even better, you already know her." Leo hinted.

"Not Sakura right, she's with Adam." Chase looked at Sakura in disgust.

"HEY!" Sakura hissed.

"Bree's my sister, and I am not interested in the 14 toed ET girl." Chase guessed.

"Is it Jenny? She's got a thing for older guys." Bob asked. He didn't know about the recent events.

"HEY!" Jenny hissed. "So I think Daniel is cute, that's it!"

"Get to sleep!" Chase pointed as the two sighed and returned back to their rooms.

"Ok, I give up who is the admirer?" Chase sighed, despite of not knowing he was eager to know who is interested in him.

"Hey Chase, ready to meet your admirer?" Bree asked as she dragged Chase over to the kitchen.

* * *

He didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't a jaw-dropped, staring into space, flustered Tracy. She looked almost soulless, maybe it's because she was too shocked.

"TRACY?! YOU'RE MY SECRET ADMIRER?!" Chase lets out a scream, before he fell over.

* * *

"Well, you see anything out there?" Spin asked a pair of binoculars.

"I would, if stop putting your eyes near my butt! Shameless!" Jamie hissed before Spin blushed awkwardly before holding her limbs to look over at a better view.

"I see Tracy and Chase. Looks like everyone else thinks they're dating or stuff." Jamie stated.

"Ew, I thought she likes that Roman guy?!" Spin asked.

"That's what I thought too!" Jenny whispered. "Now what am I gonna do? I already planned her wedding dress!"

"Well she's getting poor standards in boys!" Bob chuckled.

STOP PUSHING ME!" Jamie hissed as she shapeshifted back and the 4 kids fell onto the kitchen floor as the teens all looked at them. "AND SPIN GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WAIST!"

" _Awkward_!" Bob sang out.

* * *

"C'mon just admit it, you're madly in love with each other." Bree insisted.

"You're mad!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"She's just my friend." Chase stated, not believing it.

"Yeah, see? He gets me!" Tracy added.

"But you kissed him before." Leo added.

"So did Adam with Sakura the time Krane triton-apped him!" Tracy pointed out.

"HEY!" Adam and Sakura denied as they blushed.

"We're _JUST FRIENDS_!" Tracy defended.

"Wait, I need to talk to her, alone." Chase stated before dragging Tracy away. They both ignored the rest whistling and wooing.

* * *

"Why did you drag me off?! Tracy demanded as they walked into Mission Command.

"Because I have read about these stuff before, the more we deny the more they would believe we're dating. So how about we fake date for a week or so before fakig our break up? That way we won't have to ever be teased by them." Chase suggested

"Fine, but how far are we going to prove it?" Tracy groaned.

"Until they are willing to give up." He shrugged.

"Alright, but I am not gonna hold your hand like stupid lovers do. And a heck no to kissing and stuff." Tracy warned.

Meh, it's fine. So shall we clarify them now, _fake girlfriend_?" Chase asked.

"Fine, just for a week. _Fake boyfriend_." Tracy reluctantly nodded as they both shook hands. They both laughed at the silly joke.

"Ok, now let's get out." Chase nodded.

"Look, if we want to sell it off, we have to really act like we're dating." Tracy added.

"Ok, I'll try, but just so you know, this is my first time fake-dating a girl, and I never thought it'd be with you." Chase glanced at Tracy before faking a disgusted expression.

"If it helps, this is my first time fake date as well." Tracy muttered. "That would make it less awkward, right?"

"Well, yeah." Chase nodded.

* * *

"GET OFF MY FACE!" Bob yelled as the 4 kids fell over, Chase and Tracy looked at them.

"Kids, how long have you been there?" Tracy asked, pushing Chase out first.

"Long enough to know everything." Jamie replied.

"Can you guys please not tell everyone?" Tracy groaned, looking at Bob.

"Fine, I can try." Bob nodded.

"But I thought you like Roman?" Spin asked.

"Yes, I still do. Look everyone else here insist that Chase is my boyfriend or something so now we're just fake dating until we fake break up" Tracy added. "Please do me a favor and not tell anyone."

"We promise." Jamie nodded.

"Me too!" Jenny grinned.

"Same." Spin nodded.

"Me four!" Bob placed his hand over his friends.

"Now get to bed!" Tracy teased as the kids all went away.

"Oh great, looks like this mess keeps getting bigger and bigger." Tracy grumbled to herself before she sighed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: and the secret is out! DUN DUN DUN! If you've read my other stories, Tracy's got a bit of a crush on Roman and only the kids know so far.**

 **Riker: ooh boy, hope Roman isn't reading this. He's gonna get extra jealous.**

 **Bree: meh, he won't care much, it's not like Tracy and him like each other or anything**

 **Skylar: Yeah what Bree said-AND WHY IS RIKER HERE?!**

 **Riker: uh… (turns into a crow and flies off) RIKER OUT!**

 **Skylar: be sure to fave, follow and leave a review.**

 **Bree: That's all for now. Leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	6. A Nerdish Noon Alone

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 6: A Nerdish Noon Alone**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey there readers, so I am back with a new chapter, now we'll be seeing how Tracy and Chase adapt to their new Fake Dating Status.**

To Lab Rats Squad: Ok, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Well it'd be hard to tell since this story happens before The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes, while I am starting to like Trase, but maybe in another AU they'd be a couple. Plus, Roman and Jay would slaughter Chase in the most merciless ways. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

What's it feels like when you have to date your best friend you only view as a brother?

Oh right, _AWKWARD AND DOWNRIGHT WEIRD_!

I woke up early this morning and walked outside to make breakfast for myself. Sometimes I feel like a maid than a member. Oh well my bro treats me like a servant than a sister sometimes, and I would honestly go 'Servant of Evil' for my dearest brother. [Meaning: I would do anything to protect my brother, even if it meant sacrificing myself]

I showered and changed into my casual wear before brushing my teeth, combed my hair, and washing my face. I spotted Chase outside.

Well this is awkward. Since we're fake dating we have to act like we're into each other.

"Hey."

"Hi."

 _AWKWARD_! This is weird, usually we'd chatter up like no one's business.

"Have you seen everyone else?"I asked.

"They said something about going shopping. And it's Taco Tuesday specials for Adam" he replied.

"So they left us both alone?! And my brother just left me like that?! No kids, no babies, no Kaz and Adam trying to slurp slushies with their nose?!" I frowned as he nodded.

"oh well, more internet access for me to post videos!" I grinned.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met!" he looked at me in a curious expression.

"Morning, may I help you up with that?" I asked, offering a hand to make breakfast.

"Yeah sure… _honey_." He nodded.

What did you just call me?!

 _ **PUNCH! KICK! WHACK!**_

"OWWWW!" Chase yowled in pain as he rolled over the floor. I realized he sent him a fist on the stomach, a kick at where it hurts most for a guy, and a smack over the head.

"Sorry, forgot you were my fake boyfriend right now." I apologized.

"Is this why you still have never dated a guy?" he groaned a bit.

"Probably about it." I shrugged.

"Get the breakfast ready; or I can ask Mr. Harushi to give me his pitchfork." I warned as he nodded.

"Wow, we make a great team cleaning up, mostly because I got you to stop making me eat the oatmeal!" I grinned.

"Oatmeal is healthy!" he stated. "it provides us good nutrients!"

"Or not. You're like a parent figure sometimes. Though I am not sure as a strict mom or a controlling dad!" I added as he rolled his eyes at me before we sat on the couch.

"And you're the sarcastic and violent older sister figure." He sassed back. It was rare to get Chase's sarcastic side out.

"Look, if we want to let the rest think we're you know, _dating_ , we should probably behave like regular couples do. But minus the hand-holding, kissing, or living in the same room." I listed out. I don't really approve a couple living together in the same room, because that's just weird. I don't know, I might sound conservative but that's the way I am.

"What do most normal couples do anyway?" he wondered.

"Crash his party? Survive in the Sahara when you're blind after satellite crashing? Travel all the way to Paris to find out where the grandma? Kill her pet wolf and fake her death to make it look like an _accident_? Or point a gun at her at first sight?" I guessed.

"That's all from the Lunar Chronicles you've been reading and getting hyped over!" he stated with a shrug.

"It's not stupid, it's awesome and amazing and-Wait, how do you know it's from the book series?" I grinned as he looked away awkwardly. "Admit it, you like it too!"

"Ok, I'll admit: It's a decent book series!" he claimed. "I only got up to Winter, and not even started with Fairest."

"See? That's another thing we have in common, I don't understand why the rest think we're together." I shrug.

"If we have to make them think we're a couple, might I suggest we act like one." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say: I was voted as least likely to ever date a guy in our yearbook!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, we have a yearbook?! Who runs the committee anyway?! And I was your mentor, for Newton's sake, and you never told me we had a yearbook in the Bionic academy?!" He looked at me surprised and offended.

"Yes we do, us students need to do something to spend time by. Two, the yearbook was a student thing! And three, you were too busy with missions and training us to even bother of extracurricular activities!" I replied. "how do you teachers not notice, is why you were voted as Least Favorite Mentor/Most Boring Mentor/Mentor who Makes Me Wanna Sleep Through the Class Most awards."

"Did Sebastian convinced you guys to vote for all the above titles?!" he frowned, half growling.

"Well him and his sisters Yoona and Kinsey. But, on the bright side, you had a few votes. Most of them were purely sympathetic votes from the younger kids." I shrugged, giving him the yearbook. "only 1 year I got into school before the rest of us graduate. Talk about a fast education!"

"Oh come on?!" He cried out.

"But we've got a good picture of you in the teachers' page." I pointed out.

"it does look great; I don't have aa misnamed Question mark!" he nodded.

"Want some green tea? I love green tea!" I asked as I made some tea for us, it's pretty weird but I enjoyed the company.

"sure, it sounds relaxing." He nods as we laughed a bit.

"But hey, I just got this book 'Stars Above' since you haven't read it yet, I assume if you had please don't spoil it for me, why don't we read it together?" I asked, taking out the new book from my backpack.

"Well, I would scan and skim the book but you would kill me for ruining the mood. So yeah, maybe we should." He nodded. "Besides, the rest of the guys won't be back so early."

"Awesome!" I nodded as I flipped open a new page.

"I have to ask, why read a book when you can download it online?" he asked me.

"Because I like feeling real paper under my touch, it might sound weird for you but what can I say? _I love books_!" I shrugged before giving him a little smile.

"you're the weirdest girl I have ever met; but it's a good weird." Chase gave me a little smile.

"Ok, let's start at page 1." I chuckled as I flipped open the first part of the story.

* * *

A few hours' past, and I think we've fallen asleep while reading the book. Because when Chase woke me up I saw the rest of everyone looking at us.

"Uh Trace, get up." He whispered over.

"5 more minutes' mom!" I whined.

"The rest of the Elite Force are here." He stated

"What? AHHH!" I yelped as I noticed myself resting my head on Chase's shoulder.

"MY EARS!" He woke up yelping as well.

"looks like someone had a good time." Adam teased.

"zip it!" I warned. "we were just reading."

"and once we got up to The Little Android, we've lost a lot of tissues." Chase pointed over.

"And tears. And feels." I added.

"Whatever, ship it!" Skylar teased.

"Tracy and Chase. Trase. now I know how you feel when you make fun of us every day." Bree laughed.

"HEY! THAT IS MY QUOTE!" I protested.

"Whatever, just do not ever let me catch you two doing that again, or my shadow blades would have a new ladle." Jones warned as he laughed.

"You scare me!" Chase looked terrified.

"thanks!" Jones laughed, looking happier.

Yeah, 1 day down, 6 more days to go.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hope you've liked this chapter. Did anyone liked the Trase? Anyway, make sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice Sunday!**


	7. Wow, News Spread Fast!

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 7: Wow, News Spread Fast!**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm back with another chapter, and now in this one Trase are gonna meet the family and friends, like all couples do but this one's fake dating. Oh, and this one-shot happened a little bit after The Rock, so AJ will be around.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, I think Roman and Jay are tearing Chase from limb to limb (cues Chase screaming) never mind.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah reading would be a Trase couple-like thing to do since they are both geeks and nerds. I loved the Little Android so much. Hope you'll like this update.

To Lab Rats Squad: Thanks for the review glad you liked the Trase.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

So after a few days of fake dating Chase, we've skipped to Day 4.

"Wow, I'm glad you and AJ made up. I was getting kinda worried that he would be upset." Tracy looked over at Chase. The girl sat beside him after a shower.

"Yeah, same." Chase nodded, as they sat by the couch.

"You know; you could have given me a warning before you skate-crash-landed on me?" Tracy rubbed an ice pack over her head.

"Oliver and AJ tricked me." Chase protested.

"You help him out and this is how he paybacks you?!" Tracy muttered in sarcasm.

"At least you are not the one with the black eye." Chase rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok, I'll get you another ice pack." Tracy gave him a little smile as he nodded back.

Chase caught himself looking over at his friend-turned fake girlfriend. She was wearing a plain black shirt with red sleeves that says 'Nothing To Wear' with matching one-quarter shorts and barefoot. he could have sworn a crow outside was nose bleeding, maybe it hit the beak against the balcony bricks?

' _She's actually kind of nice when she's not sarcastic all the time._ ' Chase thought before he quickly shakes his head. _'Chase! Get a grip of yourself, she's my best friend! And she can read your mind anytime!'_

"Here, take the stupid icepack." Tracy joked as she shoved the icepack over his eyes.

"How is THIS helping me?!" Chase hissed a bit.

"I wanted Sakura to help the healing, but she's a bit busy with Adam. It's Bingo Night with Madam Tsuki and she's taking those two for fun since the other senior citizens are tough at Bingo." Tracy stated.

"Here." Tracy handed over a handkerchief to wrap the icepack with, before she placed it over Chase's face.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Do you think AJ knows that we're, you know, dating?" Tracy asked.

"Don't think so, we hide the tracks well."

"Hey guys! You didn't tell me that you two are dating!" AJ walked in like no man's business and exclaimed.

"If you'd excuse me, SKYLAR! BREE!" Tracy smiled before yelling at the thought of the first culprits.

* * *

"Why did you tell the new member about me and Chase?!" Tracy pushed open the door. "and Oliver, GET OFF FROM THE BOTTOM OF SKYLAR'S VANITY!"

"You are no fun sometimes!" Oliver grumbled, exiting the vanity.

"Why did you tell AJ about me and Chase?" Tracy asked.

"Because he knows. He hangs around us too much." Skylar replied.

"Thanks for getting rid of Oliver." Bree nodded, placing a hand over the cupboard before a flame scorch over.

"You have to control your Thermo Touch Bree!" Tracy sighed. She knew about Skylar and Bree's secret.

"Sorry, thank god you and Jones are willing to be quiet, though he wants to bribe us." Skylar nodded.

"Tracy, can I borrow your handkerchief?" Chase asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure, let me get that for a sec." Tracy nodded, as Chase grabbed the handkerchief from her fingers.

"he just transected from the friendzone to the romance zone, he skipped 2 zones!" Bree grinned, placing down her Leopard Beat Magazine. Luckily Jones found this pair of gloves his friend Thermo Hands from the Academy used to control his glitches from.

"I'm thinking of a Bionic theme wedding, what are you thinking?" Skylar asked.

"You do _NOT_ wanna know what I am thinking." Tracy faked a smile.

* * *

She exited the room and sat beside Chase.

"Is love this complicated? The rest thinks we're together. I just received an email from Sabrina!" Chase was frustrated.

"Yeah I know Sabrina, she's so nice and pretty." Tracy nodded. "and you're probably into blondes than Asians, no worries, I am not offended."

"She's sent her regards and wishes us happy." Chase grumbled, he hasn't moved on from Sabrina yet.

"At least it is better than me, Bree and Skylar are planning our wedding." Tracy muttered. "and remember Kavan Lawrnce?"

"the guy Bree used to like and you had a huge crush on? Yes." Chase nodded.

"he's dating Stephanie from your high school, and he wishes me well on my new relationship." Tracy faked a smile, remembering Kavan friend-and-family-zoning her.

"Hey it's a video call from Mr. Davenport!" Chase exclaimed happily.

"Open it!" Tracy whooped.

"Hi Mr. Davenport." Chase smiled.

"Chase, why didn't you tell me you're dating Tracy?" Donald asked, sounding happy.

"Let me see, hi Chase, hope you're doing well-Why do you two have a bruise on the face?" Tasha asked.

"Its National Bruising Day?" Tracy replied.

"Hey Chase, never thought you'd get a girl," Daniel, his brother, laughed.

"Don't be silly, he gets it form his old man." Douglas looked proud.

"Next time we'll be over to congratulate you two on dating." A lady who looks like Daniel smiled, it was Kendra Krane (My OC who is Krane's adoptive sister and Daniel's mom)

"My stomach!" Tasha yelped.

"Oh no, is it time?!" Donald asked, jumping up in shock. "Kendra, you studied nursing! Get some towels, water and the contractions!"

"Relax Donald, it's just a kick." Tasha nodded. "Anyway, hope you two are happy together."

"We'll try," Chase forced a smile, placing an arm around Tracy's shoulder. The girl blushed a bit, before closing the call request.

"I'll guess, it's either AJ who told Douglas who told the rest; or it could be either Adam, Leo or Bree." Chase assumed.

"News travel fast." Tracy sighed.

"Yeah, I feel ya." Chase nodded, before Tracy pushed his hand away from her shoulder.

"Sorry, nnot used to any guy touching me," Tracy stated.

"My eyes still feel swollen; you have an iron skull." Chase complaint.

"Sorry, but I have an iron grip if I wanna." She joked as Chase laughed.

"Cece!" January walked over, crying a bit.

"Oh no, you can't sleep? Ok, I'll tuck you in bed." Tracy nodded, walking over to cradle the toddler.

* * *

"Want a bedtime story?" Tracy asked, before AJ (Spin and Bob invited him over), Bob, Spin, Jamie, Jenny, Jackie, Chloe and Janaury sat around.

"what story will it be?" Chase asked, jining in.

"I wanna hear sci-fi!" AJ suggested.

"Tragedy" Jones piped in.

"Are you below 12?" Tracy asked.

"No, I just wanna hear someone dead." Jones snorted, joining in, gripping his shadow blade glaring at Chase.

"Romance!" Jenny sighed.

"How about the Little Android?" Chase asked as Tracy nodded.

"What's it about?" Chloe asked.

"It's like Little Mermaid, but only robotic." Chase stated.

"Ok, shall we begin?" Tracy asked as the kids all nodded.

To add in some fun, the duo pretended to be in character for the story telling. Jones tried to tie in Queen Levana but Tracy kicked him out before he ruins the story. But he was convincing at making a good actor, but it wasn't good news to him when he had to play as a minor role (cough! Linh Cinder)

By the end of the story, everyone was crying. Spin insisted he was sweating through his eyes.

"We make a great team." Tracy nodded at Chase.

"and I would have made a decent King Levan" Jones claimed. "I could have ruled the world!"

"No Rule 63 here." Chase stated.

"Good night, sweetie." Tracy smiled as she placed January into her toddler bed. She pecked he cheek before turning on the nightlights.

"You're good with kids." Chase laughed a bit.

"and you were good at Spanish, nice twist at using Spanish love-sappy compliments for Miko and Dataran's scene" Tracy nodded.

"Well, time for bed, it's past your curfew young lady." Chase coughed out.

"Fine," Tracy faked a whine, "hey can I see your eye?"

"Sure." Chase nodded, before Tracy leaned over to lightly peck his bruised eye.

"Night, buddy!" Tracy smiled as she walked into her room.

"Yeah you might fake dating my sis, but I know I guarantee your fake death." Jones sharpen his sword, as Chase gulped.

"I am not fake dead." Chase stated.

"Exactly." Jones grinned, with a twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes.

Chase sat on the couch, before he lightly touched his bruised eye. He felt his pulse racing a bit.

" _What am I thinking?! She's just my friend!"_ Chase thought as he blushed lightly, smacking his face against the pillow. _"and we're just friends! That's IT!"_

What Chase did not know is that two crows were watching the whole thing. The larger crow glared at Chase when it saw Tracy kissing Chase's eye.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Dun, dun, dun! Drama! The weird part is that I was listening to a song called 'We're Just Friends' while writing this one. And it's weird to say the song is about a girl in love with her best friend, but if we gender swapped it to Tracey and Chasity, it would make a GREAT AU romance story.**

 **I think Jones would want to kill Chase, and someone else (Roman) would KILL CHASE WITHOUT MERCY! (cues 'Choose Me' as OST) What did you guys think of the Trase? Looks like everyone think they're together. Did anyone see the Jessie reference for 'Used Karma'?**

 **Anyway, I have a driving practice tomorrow so wish me luck on my retake exam on Friday. Fave, follow this story, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	8. Mayhem At The Mall

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 8: Mayhem At The Mall**

 **Purpledolpin05: So we're 2 more chapters before this story ends, never thought I would grow to ship Trase, but we better not add another guy into the Love Triangle mix. (points at Roman and Jay) and I've already made up 2 of her kids which, ironically, are named after the two guys. Ramona (I actually like the name) and Jacy (the ship name tho, it also means moon and healer). Maybe the next gen. version of Trase might have better luck? So anyway, back to the shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Trase was sweet. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysia Dream: Thanks, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **This story takes place briefly after my friend TKDP's story 'Love Game' which belongs to TKDP. I don't own Mighty Med, Elite Force, or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

Day 6 of dating Chase, one more day before we state it clear to everyone that we're just friends.

"Ok, I'll make us breakfast, first we get the bread-Where the heck is the bread?!" I asked.

"Behold, the battle of the toast tag! In this season the Matchhead VS. the Toastmaster!" Adam announced, before he threw toast over at Kaz like it was laser tag.

"Adam! Kaz! Those bread are for us to EAT!" Chase yelled.

"Now what are we gonna eat?!" Skylar groaned.

"I SAY WE COOK CHASE! HE'S DATING MY SISTER!" Jones pointed out.

I quickly blushed awkwardly as I choked on water.

"We cannot cook Chase, he's practically inedible." Bree stated.

"Right, there's more meat in Kaz." Jones nodded.

"Ooh, how about we go and eat at Madam Tsuki's house, you remember her right?!" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the nice old lady who is Jackie and Chloe's grandmother." Sakura nodded.

"And she makes better food than Chase!" Bob added.

"and she is not the many women Bob is attracted to!" Jenny added.

"I GET IT I'M NOT A GOOD COOK!" Chase grumbled as he exclaimed.

"JACKIE! SPIT OUT THAT BREAD!" Jenny shrieked when she saw Jackie eating a toasted molded bread.

"Oh boy, get changed people! It's time to go and eat. Preferably not Adam's cooking." Jones announced.

* * *

So we raided Madam Tsuki's kitchen, and her dining table. She was more than happy to have guests around; I mean she's usually on her own. Plus, she's like a second mom to me.

"We're out of groceries." Oliver shouted.

"Got it, TRACY GET A MOVE ON!" Jones shouted.

"Why me?!" I groaned.

"Because you're gonna go shop for books all day instead of groceries?" Skylar shrugged.

"Fine, Chase, you're going with me. I need you to scan the expiry dates." I nodded, tying my hair up in a ponytail before dragging Chase away.

"Ow! Take it easy will you?!" He whined, as I giggled.

"Ok, so we have to get eggs, rice, chicken, some apples for January to eat before she uses our toolbox as chewtoys." Chase listed out.

"I got it, ok?! You behave like a granny sometimes!" I joked as he glared over playfully.

"I do not!" he stated.

"right, you're a strict great-granny ma!" I joked as he rolled his eyes at me, before laughing a bit.

* * *

[Normal P.O.V.]

"So do you think Chase and Tracy would go on a date?" Skylar asked Bree.

"don't be silly, of course they will!" Bree nodded.

"As if," Jamie scoffed,

"What do you mean?" Bree asked.

"Tracy obviously likes someone else and it ain't Chase." Jenny stated.

"Shh! We promised not to tell!" Bob rushed over to crash land over Jenny.

"Ew!" Jenny winced in disgust when Bob landed on top of her.

"wait, if Tracy doesn't like Chase, who does she like?" Kaz asked.

"Uh…Booboo Stewart. She's got a massive crush on the guy." Spin lied.

"Ooh! What If we spy on them?!" Adam suggested happily.

"TO THE MALL!" Chloe multiplied herself as she and her clones screamed, before tumbling down a load of laundry over Leo.

"HEY WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" Leo yelled.

"you do know spying on them is low, shady and immature right?" Oliver asked, he knew his plan on getting Skylar had caused his friend to go too far.

"Let's spy on them now!" Bree whooped.

"this is not gonna end pretty." Madam Tsuki shook her head, but she decided to follow them anyway.

In the mall…

"This cabbage looks healthy!" Tracy grabbed a cabbage.

"Let me see," Chase scanned the vegetable with his eye. "Yup, all clear. Good pick."

"Aw, they look like a pair of married couple!" Bree cooed from the ice cream aisle.

"Not if I can stop it." Spin whispered.

"You do know we're shipping our sister with the enemy right?" Bob asked.

"Meh, Chase is too bossy for her!" Jamie shrugged.

"That makes the four of us." Jenny nodded.

"and five." a voice added as the four kids looked over at a little kid. He looked Asian with black hair with a part of his hair tied in a short ponytail.

"Uh do we know you?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, I thought we were talking about Mac-N-Cheese, and wrong friends." The boy stated as he rushed off.

"City kids are all kinds of weird!" Jamie commented. "and he looks strangely familiar…"

"Ok, I'll be getting some spice and the chicken, Trace, you can get the rice." Chase told Tracy as he left.

"Sure, leave the heavy duty to the former ninja girl, _awesome_." Tracy muttered in sarcasm.

"Ok, what else is on this list, rice, check. Vegetables, check. Fruits, check. Spice, Chase is gonna get it so pre-checked, junk food for the kids, on it." Tracy checked, before walking to grab some junk food.

Oliver and Kaz had went to the comic book store to check on some of the oldedr comic books. Skylar and Bree were spying on Trase, but eventually gave up and went shoe shopping since there was no romance whatsoever. Adam and Sakura went bowling, and Madam Tsuki took the younger kids to buy some snacks.

"Ok, do we need any canned soup on the list here? Nope, carry on." Tracy scanned the list as she walked off, before noticing a boy with dark hair and eyes.

"That guy looks like Roman. But nah, it's probably someone else." Tracy looked over before she hid a blush and turned her attention back to grabbing a tin of sardine fish.

"Pepperoni, check. Flour, check. Cheese, check. Onion rings? Ugh Riker couldn't have finished everything in a go." The boy grumbled. He noticed the scar girl walking by.

"Tracy? What is she doing here" Roman thought as he growled at the memory of her with Chase a few nights ago.

"ok, is this can of sardine fish good? Apparently it expired 10 months ago, oh well, Adam would love them. Oh, this can seem good!" Tracy reached up to grab a few sardine cans before she toppled over as the cans started shaking.

"Oh hell no!" Tracy gulped before she shut her eyes tightly for the impact.

"NO!" Someone shouted before she felt no pain of the falling cans. She looked up to see another guy with blonde hair.

"Are you ok?" the blonde boy asked.

"I'm fine. You saved my life." Tracy smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I would always come and save you, remember that." He chuckled. His dark brown eyes twinkled a little.

"Tracy, are you hurt?!" Chase ran over and asked.

"ROMAN-IA!" the ponytail boy ran over to the blonde boy. "Oh are you ok? You saved this lovely girl, you should date her."

"RI-DER!" The blonde boy hissed. "sorry my brother Rider likes to tease me."

"Wait, so you're Romania and Rider? Sounds like two guys we know named Roman and Riker." Chase asked.

"Ma loved Romania, so the name Romania," Romania shrugged, as he glared at Rider.

"Are you single?" Rider asked.

"No, well she's sort of my girlfriend." Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, sort of." Tracy looked over at the blonde boy, getting lost in his dark eyes.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for dinner." Chase stated.

"Ok," Tracy stuck out her tongue before Chase held her by the arm and walked off.

"Does your arm hurt?" Chase asked.

"A little, but I'll get better. You don't practice driving for a week and you get shoulder cramps." Tracy shrugged.

"Wow, your teacher is awful." Chase stated.

" _YOU'RE_ my teacher!" Tracy corrected as Chase frowned.

"I can't believe you saved her Ro." Rider transformed into Riker and looked at Roman.

"Of course I had to, she could have been killed." Roman shrugged, hiding a blush.

* * *

[Chase's P.O.V.]

So it's Day 6 of fake dating Tracy, right now she's in the washroom getting ready for bed.

So today we just went shopping in the malls for groceries with Madam Tsuki. But Tracy had almost got crushed by a ton of cans, luckily this guy named Romania saved her. I could tell she was interested in this Romania guy.

"Ok, I'm done using the shower, Chase it's your turn!" she shouted as she exited, she was wearing a purple long sleeved blouse with black yoga pants. She looked kind of, sort of, just a little bit…pretty.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Tracy asked as I caught myself staring at her. This is weird, I am never like that around her. Besides, she's my friend, always have and forever will be.

"Chase? Chase? DUDE! STOP STARING AT ME!" She snapped.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." I lied.

"I know I don't really have the best-looking chest like Skylar or Bree do; and I know I am not the prettiest girly girl, but it's rude to stare." Tracy glared over, crossing her arms against her chest.

"No, I was just thinking of something else!" I stated. Wait, why do I sound like I'm stammering?

"No worries, I switched off the mind reading now, so no TMI for me." She shrugged.

"You took a long while in there." I stated, before noticing her hair had a speck of dust in it. I wiped off the dust from her messy bangs.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, face turning reddish.

"You have something in your hair." I stated.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, Bree and Skylar are gonna have girl's night with me, Kura, Jamie, and Jenny." She grumbled as she dragged herself away.

"Uh Tracy, wait!" I called out.

"You do know tomorrow's Day 7 right?" I asked as she nodded.

"And since we haven't really been doing coupley stuff, I was wandering if you'd like to go on a date with me." I looked away as my face burnt red a little.

"Uh…sure, since we've never been on dates before it would be less awkward and more refreshing." She nodded as she smiled awkwardly.

"I'll pick you up at 8." I nodded.

"We live in the same building; you can pick me up anytime." Tracy joked as I laughed.

"G'night." She smiled at me before rushing off to find the girls.

"Ahem!" Jones coughed out as I panicked.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I am not gonna say anything but let's just say I have to ask Mr. Harushi to gimme the number to the undertakers via speed dial." Jones warned as he faked a smile.

"Also, you were looking at me sister just now. You do know she doesn't wear anything under nightwear, right?" he added.

Wait, what? So she doesn't wear anything underneath her clothes at night, doesn't that mean- _WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING?!_

She's just my friend, she's just my friend, she's just my friend.

I mentally reminded myself, and forbid myself to ever have such thoughts of actually dating my best friend. That would be gross, I think of her like a sister, I think.

Besides, just one date with her before our fake official breakup would clarify to everyone else she's just my friend.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam, what?! So the next chapter is about the Trase Date, yeah I have been planning that one for weeks. Also looks like Chase (in this story) might be crushing on his bestie, look out Chase, because Roman is gonna kill you. Also a little Roman/Tracy moment because I ship them a bit more than Trase. AW WHY CAN'T ROCY BE REAL?! I love this ship because Roman cares about her from afar, but can't really approach her because they are enemies. (Also I made him son of Rodissiuss/Shang Yu in my Descendants AU, and Tracy daughter of Mulan)**

 **Anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. What do you think could happen on the Trase date? Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	9. Wait, We're Going On A WHAT!

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 9: Wait, We're Going On A WHAT?!**

 **Purpledolpin05: well, folks, this is the second last chapter. Personally the Trase date is one of the parts of the story I have been waiting to work on. So moving on, shout outs.**

To Guest; Thank you, hope you will like this chapter too. (the next few reviews must be yours, I assume) I like Trase but I prefer Rocy a bit more. Sorry I can't update everyday, I have college so I would be updating once a week or so. Sorry to keep you waiting.

To The Dreamer With A Passion; Thanks, yeah the Trase is cute, and I had to add in Roman, although everyone else in the Elite Force (minus the kids and Jones) don't know about Tracy's crush on the enemy. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream; Thanks, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **This story is a spin-off from my friend, TKDP's story 'Love Game', I do not own Elite Force or any of the characters, but I only own my Original Characters and the plot of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Chase's P.O.V.]**

So I asked my best friend out on a date last night, but why am I so nervous? The guys all know but all they keep teasing me about it.

"So are you nervous?" Adam teased me.

"Maybe just a little," I admitted.

"As long as she doesn't try to kill you with a kiss, you will be alright." Oliver stated.

"Or at least you don't have a girl who humiliates me." Kaz stated. Ah he must be talking about Jordan; he is so in love with her.

"Ok don't mess this up. Or you will never date ever." Leo stated.

"WHAT KIND OF LIFE ADVISE IS THAT?!" I hissed.

"Prevetion is better than cure." Bob added.

"Yeah but first of all, if you ever hurt my sister, I will rip your lungs out and make you breathe with your kidneys!" Spin warned me as I gulped.

"Trust me, I will not hurt her at all." I assured.

"Don't worry, I cannot wait to use my new guillotine on Chase later on." Jones assured Spin as I panicked.

"Yeah listen up, my sister is all I have left, so if you ever touch her one bit I will slice your hands off!" Jones warned as he faked a coy smile. "Have fun!"

I walked to the girls' room and somehow they are behaving like I'm asking Tracy's hand in marriage, which is weird, I only see her as a friend.

I knocked the door as Tracy answered.

Holy Isaac Newton, she looks pretty. I mean sure, she was never that pretty, or smart, or cool to fit in the list of what I see in a girl; but she was actually pretty this time. not that I am being superficial, I find her awkwardness and sarcasm adorable at most but only as a friend.

I could feel my face burning up and my pulse racing. I guess this is what puppy love feels like.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Mental note to self; NEVER LET BREE OR SKYLAR OR EVEN SAKURA KNOW YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH YOUR BEST BUDDY!

Needless to say, Bree and Skylar both found out that I am going on a date with Chase and the next morning the girls both dragged me and Sakura over for a Girls' Makeover Session.

"So what are you gonna wear on your date?" Jamie yawned as she asked me.

"Probably some denim jeans and a plain Graphic-T." I replied as Bree gasped in horror.

"Girl, that is not how you dress, you should dress to impress your date." Bree smirked.

"translation: Wear a dress." Sakura snorted.

"Dresses are gross!" Jamie gagged.

"I'm with Jamie." Sakura raised a hand.

"Same." Tracy nodded.

"C'mon it's Chase's first date, and yours too, might as well make it all that's worth."

 _But is it worth betraying how I feel for Roman?_ I silently thought but I maintained a fake smile.

"Fine, just one time, BUT I AM NOT WEARING ANYTHING PINK, FRILLY OR SPARKLY!" I warned.

"Fine," Skylar faked a smile before the door opens behind with Adam and Kaz with a few racks of pink dresses. Bree motioned that the pink dresses were cancelled.

After further ado, I ended up picking a short-sleeved cream white hooded dress with lavender colored floral patterns that stretches to almost my kneecaps (with shorts underneath, I don't get why some other girls don't have a habit of covering up) a slim brown belt with indigo sneakers and a plain brown sling bag. Simple but pretty.

"I think I will go with this dress." I stated as I open up the curtains.

"I like it; it looks good on you." Skylar smiled.

"I only picked this because of the hood." I claimed.

"Now time for your hair, we could do something about your hair split ends."

"I like the way my hair looks, and if you ever say anything about me hair, I will shove my table on your heads!" I warned.

"Fine, but can we brush your hair?" Jenny asked with her big puppy eyes.

"Sure sweetie," I smiled, I can be angry at Bree or Sky (Kura's my much closer friend so she's off the hook), but I can never be mad at the kids. I sat on the floor as Jenny and Jamie both brushed my hair.

"Wow Jen, you're really good with the hair styling." I smiled.

"Thanks, never rush beauty." Jenny stated, winking at me.

"Whatever, I just want to have a good time and not look like I'd be killed by bulldozers." I joked before pinching her chubby cheeks.

"One more. And voila!" Jenny shouted as I looked at the mirror. Wow I actually look kind of…pretty. I sort of wished Roman could see me like this, but nah what am I thinking?

"Cece" January waled over to me.

"Hi sweetie," I smiled, kneeling down to her.

"For you!" She beamed at me as she fixed something onto my hair.

My hair looks around the same but January added in a purple butterfly hairclip.

"So, whatdaya think?" Jenny hummed.

"I loved it, you're so talented, girls. I am so proud of you. I owe you a big thanks and a new book; and a skateboard for Jamie!" I smiled.

"Yay!" the duo cheered.

"And January, darling, I love your present." I smiled as I pecked her chubby tanned cheeks. "I will see you tonight, ok?"

"Have fun, but not too much fun; having January, Jackie and Chloe are enough." Bree grinned.

"Ew!" Jamie ran around the room screaming in disgust.

I heard the door knock as I answered it. Huh, it was Chase. He was wearing a blue plaid collared buttoned-up shirt with jeans.

"Hey Chase," I nodded. Why is it so awkward?

"Wow, you look… _nice_." He stammered as his face went pink. Wait, is he blushing?

"Thanks, you look not so bad yourself." I winked playfully. "C'mon the city awaits, and I am not wasting time here."

"He grows up so fast." Adam got teared up.

"We're just going on a date, not getting married. And before Bree gets plans, none of us both are considered legal adults to wed freely as wished until we're 21!" I warned.

"Come on, let's go." Chase told me as I nodded, placing my hands behind my back as we walked off to the city.

"I like your dress; you should wear it more often." He stated.

"Thanks, I am actually planning on turning it into a costume someday for Halloween as my fake superhero alias, the Ghostwriter." I exaggerated as he laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"well it's hours before lunch, there's some new concert coming up and I was wanting to get some tickets. The Symphonic." He stated.

"Sounds good, I think I have an idea on how to get there faster." I smirked as I took him to somewhere no one could spot us before opening a portal that takes us to the back alley of the ticket booth for the orchestra concert Chase wanted to go.

"I love your ability." He admitted.

"Thanks, I also admire your brains." I joked back. Wait, why do I sound like me and Chase are _flirting_?

* * *

An hour later, we brought the tickets. And the price was ridiculously expensive.

"that was a messed up crowd. I think I lost my hearing." I blinked, before taking out something from my sling bag. "And that old lady with angry cats behind us migh have dropped her dentures in here. Gross!"

"You should just blow your ear to get better hearing, I'm not the girl who always gets water in her ears." Chase shook his head before he blew inside my blocked ear. His breath on my ears is making me feel uncomfortable and feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks. So wanna grab something for lunch?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could try the macrons Douglas introduced us the other day, there's this new place that sells macrons the other side of the city. But I checked the traffic and it's jammed there." Chase suggested.

"Ooh, how about we cycle there?" I pointed at some bikes for rental.

"I can't really cycle." He hesitated.

"Well, we can take the two-seaters, but you're navigating!" I joked as we both nodded in agreement.

* * *

After cycling around the city for almost an hour, we arrived at the destination, it was a small shop with lots of greenery and it looks really cute and comfy.

"Lucky us, we're quite the early birds." He stated, as he pulled out a chair and helped me in.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. Really." I giggled. I am more of a feminist at most.

"It's the least I could do." He stated, as we read the menu and ordered our meals. We ordered half a dozen of different flavored macrons, I ordered two cups of tea, and some fish n' chips. The restaurant was lovely.

"You really like tea." He commented.

"I love tea and coffee, but tea always calms me." I smiled, taking a sip of jasmine tea. We sat near the streets, but this part of the city had more greenery.

"I see your point. And you're right, I did enjoy jasmine tea." He chuckled, I giggled.

There was an awkward silence before I started a conversation.

"Hey Chase, have you ever wondered what your life would have been like if you weren't Bionic?" I asked.

"Never thought of that, I guess maybe I would have gone studying for colleges instead of going on missions to save the world." He shrugged

"Yeah, I see your point. Though I doubt anyone would wanna hire the guy who killed Krane off by blasting a mistle at him in space to be president." I joked as he frowned.

"What about you? Have you ever thought what life would have been like without Bionics?" he asked.

"Well I am born with 2 or 3 abilities: Metamorphosis, mind reading and dimensions. I bet maybe I would have been in college; or who knows? Maybe I would have turned out as an intern for Ambrose? I bet our paths would have crossed if I actually worked in Mighty Med." I joked.

It was rather…nice. The lunch date was nice, peace and quiet. I took out my earphones before playing some songs.

"What are you listening to?" he asked me.

"Koucha by Maaya Sakamoto, one of my favorite Japanese songs. It really calms you." I stated, giving him one side of the earphone as we listened to the song.

"It's not bad, can you forward it to me?" he asked as I nodded.

"Hey you should check this translation lyrics, it's not that rhyming but it's nice." I stated.

[Go to animelyrics website and search for Koucha by Maaya Sakamoto translation]

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

 **Back at the Penthouse**

"So, should we spy on them?" Bree asked.

"No, let them be." Jones hissed, to avoid Bree or Skylar from escaping, he locked them up the room of rotten meat Adam was saving for April Fools'.

"Sorry Skylar." Oliver apologized as he helped Jones guard the door.

"Yeah you march right in there too, solder!" Jones barked at Kaz.

"I'm not in prison." Kaz stated.

"ARE YOU BACK SASSING ME, PUNK?" Spin yelled as Kaz winced in fear.

"We're not gonna do anything?" Jamie asked Jones.

"nah, I am being a good brother for once, besides, I just hope my sis doesn't get herself in trouble." Jones stated

"Do you think Chase and Cece might actually…you know, fall in love?" Jenny asked.

"I hope not, but if Chase tries to kiss my sister, he will be kissing my pet scorpions." Jones hinted.

"LET US OUT!" Skylar hit the door.

"Activate security." Jones stated as a wall of electricity and powerful shadow demons circled the prison wards.

"Jones, I gotta admit: respect your security work." Kaz admitted before a shadow shaped like a wolf bit Kaz on the knee.

"yeah that bite's some warm wishes for Jordan. I had to put that in" Jones laughed. "Anyone who tries to escape, good luck with that."

"LET US OUT OK?!" Bree yelled, even her Thermo Nuclear Body Blast can't outsmart Jones' security, but the shadow pups found any superpowers fired at them as a source of their food.

"This is awesome; we should do this more often!" Bob laughed.

"You said it, Bobby Burger!" Jenny grinned.

"Just in case they try fire." Jones added, as he set up his prototypes of his new glued to walls heat resistant Bionics disrupter. "just a little souvenir I got from Giselle's lab."

"I am so sorry to do this to Skylar." Oliver sighed, he was the only person who wasn't imprisoned by Jones.

"Hey my sister dated Chase just to make you gut up to get your girl. If it means something, you're being a good friend; and an awful future boyfriend." Jones smirked.

* * *

 **Back with the Dating Duo**

Chase hated to admit, but he was having a good time with his best friend. Right now, they were in a huge bookstore. He even hated it more that he was getting more than just well with Tracy. For some reason, she wasn't that pretty, she wasn't that smart, and she wasn't that cool, but Chase had to admit Tracy was one of a kind.

"Chase, check out this movie!" Tracy gestured at a DVD collection.

"Studio Ghibli? What's those supposed to be?" Chase asked.

"You have a sad life, anyway I used to watch these animated movies, you should watch some with me sometimes. But if you're a Sci-Fi fan, there's one called Laputa: Castle in The Sky which is awesome." She explained.

"I guess it sounds like it's worth a shot." Chase smiled a bit.

"Just give it a chance, sometimes it's good to try something new." Tracy stated, before she walked to the comic books session.

"What are you reading?" Chase asked, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Rodissiuss' old issues of comics, and a few old issues of NeoCortex." Tracy showed him the comic books.

"Don't you think you would rather read something that makes more sense?" he frowned.

"Hey, I got you to sob like a rain cloud on The Little Android, you have no right to judge me." She hissed as Chase nodded.

"how about you try and read an encyclopedia?" Chase suggested.

"no need, you're already one." She pointed out as she laughed at her joke.

"Not funny." He rolled his eyes before he noticed he had accidentally held her hand.

' _Why am I feeling so weird?'_ Chase thought before he shrugged off the fact he's just her friend.

None of them felt someone else was glaring at them from the other side of the bookstore.

An hour later, Chase and Tracy both walked out of the bookstore with some books in their arms. For some reason they were still holding hands, but Tracy stated she didn't wear a jacket and the air conditioning there was too cold. Chase on the other hand was a bit of a blushing mess.

"good thing we remembered where we parked the bike," Tracy joked, walking in front of Chase.

"yeah I'll get the keys, you hold on to the books." Chase stated, as he searched his pockets before someone snuck behind him and smacked him senseless.

"Chase, it's been over 2 minutes, have you lost the keys; or have you gone old?" Tracy asked before turning around. Chase was nowhere to be seen.

"Chase? HAZELNUT? Chase, where are you?!" Tracy called out before someone snuck behind her, covered her mouth and dragged her away.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah so sorry for the cliffie, but the next part would reveal who took away Tracy and Chase. Also, does anyone respect Jones' security system? Did you liked the Trase date? Who do you think kidnapped Tracy and Chase? Find out in the next chapter/Story finale! Anyway, make sure to review and tell me what you think would happen in the last chapter.**


	10. The Truth Is Out! Just Be Friends

**Just Friends, Right?**

 **Part 10: The Secret Is Out!/Just be Friends**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, folks, here's the story finale, but it will include 2 different endings. (Tracy: What are you thinking? This is some sort of otome dating games where you choose between a bunch of guys to see happy endings?!/ Me: Uh we have some Trase fans and this cn work out for the AU ending system. Besides, I have to hide before Roman tries to kill me) But this one will also include why Tracy likes Roman so much, now let's do the shout outs before Jones sets someone on fire with the help of Little Jackie, and yes it's weirder than it sounds.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, yeah Jones better be in charge of security now on, I bet even AJ can't break through Jones' security. Well, let's find out in this chapter on what happens next.

To Guest: Thanks, well I ship Trase as just best friends, but we all have our favorite ships. Tracy and Chase are soulmates, but just friends. Hope you will like this chapter (I will make another ending later on)

 **This story is a spin-off from my friend, TKDP's story 'Love Game', I do not own Elite Force or any of the characters, but I only own my Original Characters and the plot of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously… (Or a recap of the last few chapters)**

To keep Skylar away from Chase, Tracy agreed to help Oliver by distracting Chase. Unfortunately, this leads to everyone else thinking that Tracy and Chase are a couple. To prove their friends wrong, the two friends decided to fake date for a week.

In the previous chapter, Chase took Tracy out to the city for a date, but events took a quick turn when they were both kidnapped.

* * *

 **Now back to the story…**

Tracy woke up only to find herself in a cage with Chase, the only part was that Chase was tied up to a chair. They were in the abandoned subway station.

"Chase! Are you ok? Did you found the bike keys?" Tracy ran over to help untie the cloth from his mouth.

"Really?" Chase exclaimed in sarcasm. "the keys are safe with me, and I am fine, thanks for asking!"

"I'll get you out." Tracy assured as she tried to untie the ropes. "It would have worked if you guys had given me life survival 101 back at the academy on untying ropes!"

"Oh what a wonderful suggestion, maybe we should do that next time WHEN WE ARE NOT HELD HOSTAGES!" Chase nodded and shouted.

"Awake, now are we?" a voice asked.

"ROMAN! RIKER!" Chase barked in anger. "What do you want?! You've destroyed the list already, what else you want?"

"Revenge." Roman replied in an obvious tone, glancing at Tracy for a little bit.

"Oh, this is for my brother." Riker gestured over at Roman. Roman hid a blush but played it cool.

"Let us out!" Chase yelled, struggling to escape.

"No can do, well at least we can finally kill the smarter one of the Elite Force." Riker stated.

"Yeah sorry bud, you're always on the Must Kill list." Tracy added as Chase frowned at her.

"Let us out." Tracy walked over before grabbing Riker's hood close. "I've worked for my master before, and I know how to fit 20 corpses into the same hole, if cut right."

"Geez, now I can see what my bro sees in you." Riker joked.

"WHAT?! IS THAT SOMETHING I SHOULD WORRY OF?!" Chase demanded.

"Not until I get an explanation." Roman stated, looking at Tracy before he lost of words. "if you want to get out, I will be needing your _pretty_ friend here. I mean _cute_ friend, I mean the captive."

' _He thinks I look cute?'_ Tracy thought as she blushed

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chase shouted.

"Chase, I'll be ok. They've kidnapped me once, I can find a way to get us out." Tracy assured Chase. "I'm willing to exchange myself for your freedom."

"I'm supposed to be saving you," Chase frowned.

"Well, welcome to the modern era, girls no longer need rescuing. Plus, I'm a feminist." Tracy tried to lighten up the mood.

"You're a strange girl, you always had to make something quirky up even if we're held captive. Look just be safe ok? If you're not out within the hour, I'll break his neck." Chase sighed as he agreed. Knowing Tracy, she was more aggressive than she seems. Well, can he blame her? She's an Aries.

"Judging by how you blasted missiles at Krane to his death, I won't be so surprised." Tracy replied.

"Have you made up your mind?" Roman asked, swinging the keys around his finger.

"Yes, I'll go." Tracy nodded, before hugging Chase. "I'll be fine."

"Excellent choice." Roman smirked as he unlocks the cage and dragged Tracy into another room.

Riker looked at Chase for a minute blankly.

"I don't get it, what does she even see in you?" Riker frowned.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chase hissed, blushing a bit. "I mean sure, we were on a date, but it didn't mean anything!"

"Right," Riker raised his eyebrows and exclaimed in sarcasm, not believing him. "Now I can tell why my bro wants to kill you so badly."

"What? Let me out so I can rescue my best friend before your brother tries to hurt her." Chase warned.

"Please, my brother is not that kind of person." Riker snorted, he knew his brother well. He gave Chase a glare as he taped the mouth before guarding the cage.

Chase grew worried of his friend, I mean sure Tracy is aggressive and rough around the edges but she is still a girl. The longer he waited, the more anxious he grew.

* * *

"What do you want this time?" Tracy sighed as entered the room before Roman shut the doors.

"Why are you with _HIM_?" Roman growled, sounding rather jealous.

"Look, I'm just helping Oliver get Skylar." Tracy stated, crossing her arms.

"And dating Chase was to proof it?" Roman barked.

"I didn't mean to, I mean Skylar was hanging out with him and I helped Oliver out by pushing them away and now I'm pretending to date Chase before faking our breakup." Tracy explained.

"YOU'RE DATING HIM?!" Roman demanded.

"Yes, but the thing is…I don't like Chase, he's just a fiend to me. Besides, I um…. liked someone else." She looked at the floor.

"Who?!" Roman asked.

"12 years ago, me and my brother were kidnapped and were trapped in a van. The kidnapper went out for coffee, and I don't know when, but 2 boys older than me open up the back boot and saved me and Jones. I always thought the older twin boy was cute. The two boys saved me and Jones, before we parted ways, he gave me an umbrella." Tracy explained, before taking out a little silver chain with a heart with pale writing that says 'We Love You, Mom'. "And he left this behind when the two boys left."

"That's my mom's. I mean Riker and I were supposed to give her on her birthday. But we lost it." Roman muttered, before recognizing Tracy. "Wait you're the little girl I saved all those years ago?"

"Uh huh, I sort of maybe had a bit of a tiny crush on you back then and it might have been the very first time I ever admired someone other than my family...I mean it might sound silly and foolish, and I know you're now evil and all, but you're still the little brave boy who saved two kids with his brother." Tracy blushed slightly.

"Wow, how strange it is. Riker and I rescued you and your brother all those years before."

"And you saved me too. Yesterday at the mall, Romania." Tracy stated. "I think I can recognize your eyes when I see them, I mean your eyes are gorgeous, uh…I mean…"

"Thanks, you looked…pretty." Roman blushed a bit.

"Can I speak out, please?" Tracy asked, as Roman nods.

"I know why you're evil, and I know you're under great pressure, and I know that you and Riker are the crows on our building half the time all along." Tracy admitted. "When I found out about the crows thing, I should have told the rest. I should have warned everyone that you and Riker are evil stalkers, no offense."

"Then…why didn't you?" Roman paused.

"Because I kind of liked it when you visit, ever since you took off after Crossbow's death I was sort of sad because I was scared and worried." She looked away.

"Of the superheroes being killed off? Or the Elite Force finding out?" Roman frowned, knowing she should be loyal to the Elite Force.

"That, but I was a bit more worried of you and Riker. I know it's wrong and all; but I sort of kind of maybe still have feelings for you. I didn't know how much I've felt for you back when I was a kid. Or the time I saw you in Mighty Med when Chase was ill. Or how I bump into you again in the bookshop. I know everyone else views you as the older, evil destroyer of Mighty Med, but I view you as an older brother who cares of his family, the guy who saved me and my bro when we were kidnapped," Tracy blurted out. Roman blushed red, "Most of all, I think of you as…a hero. The hero who used to help people. The hero who saved me and my bro. _My hero_."

"You like _me_?" Roman asked, blushing harder. "I thought you like Chase?"

"I do like Chase, you can like as much people as you like in a life, but love only happens once in a lifetime. I still sort of might be falling for you." Tracy blushed hard as she confessed. "Every night I would stay up to wait outside, hoping you would visit. But I am always let down."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I do visit you, when you're not looking. What I mean is... I like you too. Ever since mom died, I thought I had lost my ability to ever love or care for any girl. I lock myself out to never love anyone but my family." Roman admitted.

"R-really?!" Tracy looked up.

"Yeah," Roman blushed.

"So can you please let Chase and me go and I won't tell a living soul. Plus, I know my way around. I could just tell Chase I knocked you senseless and escaped." Tracy assured.

"Before you go, do you think we can meet up again?" Roman asked.

"Hopefully," Tracy nodded, blushing a bit. "Promise me you won't change."

"Yeah. I'll try." Roman smirked before he leaned in to hug Tracy. The girl blushed red before she hugged back.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Tracy bid him goodbye, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Before you leave, I have told Riker what we were doing so he gets it," Roman called out before he reached his hand out to touch her face before he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered. "I'll come back for you someday, will you wait for me?"

"Yeah I will wait." Tracy blushed red before she nodded lightly.

She quickly hid a blush before running back to find Chase. Roman shut the doors as he lightly pressed his fingers on his lips, blushing lightly.

* * *

After a while, Tracy returned. Chase sighed in relief.

"Huh, you escaped? So soon?!" Riker exclaimed before she smacked his head over with a book she bought earlier.

'You were supposed to take it light!' Riker whisper-yelled.

"Shh! Just play dead or you'd be _really_ dead." Tracy leaned over and hissed, before getting the keys, then kicking Riker's back lightly.

' _over 12 years and she is STILL aggressive.'_ Riker thought as he tried to keep his face straight.

"Told you I would be safe." Tracy assured as she freed Chase.

"Did he hurt you? Where are the bruises? I am so glad you're safe." Chase sighed in relief before he hugged the girl.

"I told you, I just knocked the dude senseless and used the Neuro-Scrambler to erase an hour worth of memory, they're gonna think they're gonna have lunch." She joked lightly.

"Are you sure he didn't try to hurt you? Are you still clean?" Chase asked.

"He didn't hurt me, I'm fine. See?" She sighed as she smiled. "Still standing, still breathing."

"You could be Roman in disguise, tell me something only the real Tracy knows about me." Chase asked, suspicious of the girl.

"You went to the school's prom as Bree with her date Jake Chambers." Tracy raised her eyebrows.

"That's Trace alright." Chase nodded. "C'mon we should call the Elite Force to arrest Roman and Riker."

"No, don't." Tracy grew nervous, before she started dragging him away from the subway station.

"Why?" He frowned.

"They might wake up soon and we should just leave before they try to kill us again, mostly you." Tracy replied.

"Why would they want to kill me instead of you?" Chase frowned.

"Well, Jones, Adam, Kura and I made a long list of reasons we sometimes find you annoying." Tracy stated. "and we got help from Sebastian's little sisters Yoona and Kinsey, and the Fearless Foursome, and the students back at the Academy, and AJ."

"I get it." He frowned. "I'm annoying!"

"There's actually another reason why I don't want you to ever tell anyone." Tracy stated, before she took a seat on a park bench. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around.

"That would be…" Chase sighed, wondering why she was being irrational.

"Do you know what happens to supervillains who committed crimes that are way beyond evil after they get arrested?"

"That would probably lead to jailed for decades; or sentence to death." Chase nodded, using his logic theory.

"Yup, correct. But in Mighty Max, instead of sentence to death, they get turned into action figures and get sold in the Domain for half off collections. Which is gruesome but cool." Tracy replies.

"But they are villains, they deserved to be arrested." Chase stated, before noticing Tracy's uncomfortable look. "Is there something I should know?"

"I suppose so, we're friends and all, I guess I should probably tell the truth. But you must swear to our pinky finger not to ever tell anyone else!" Tracy warned as Chase nodded.

"Remember when I told you I became Bionic when I was a kid when me and Jo bumped into Krane on a rainy day?" Tracy asked as Chase nodded.

"I've always told you Jo and I met 2 little boys who offered me and my brother an umbrella, well it was Roman and Riker who rescued me and my brother from the people who kidnapped us. And I might have sort of had a bit of a crush on Roman back then." She laughed awkwardly.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Chase reacted, surprised. "But he's a villain."

"They didn't mean to; they're just making their dad proud. Kinda like how Sebastian's older brother, Jacques, did AFTER you told HIM what happened to his dad." Tracy replied.

"I thought he would take it well!"

"He didn't. Obviously," Tracy glared a bit.

"Wait, do you have a crush on Roman?" Chase asked, fearing the worst

"I guess, maybe even now I still liked him," Tracy hesitated as she nodded. "I met him for 3 times in my life. When me and Jones were kidnapped, when you went to Mighty Med I bumped into him, and when I first arrived at Centium City."

"You do know he's the enemy, are you really risking your loyalty just for some guy." Chase stated his opinion.

"My loyalties lie with helping the Elite Force, and assisting you guys to protect the world, but he's not just SOME guy. He's the first guy i ever had a crush on." She looked at the floor, sighing.

"Oh, now I get it." Chase looked over as he sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone else. So far only Jones, Jenny, Jamie, Bob and Spin know about it. If the other team knows, they'd freak and flipped." Tracy pleaded.

"What do you even see in him? I mean, he is a villain." Chase frowned.

"There is more than meets the eye, Chase. To the world, he's a bad guy. But to me, he's a guy who wants to make his dad proud. To me, he's still the guy who rescued me and my brother. " Tracy replied, with a weak smile.

"I see." Chase nodded, mildly envious of Roman.

"Trace, I know it might sound crazy," Chase took a breath. "But I think I might be probably maybe liking you."

"In a friend kind of way, or in a romantic way?" The girl asked. Seriously, is she that slow at catching up?

"The second one." Chase replied.

"…HUH?!" Tracy quickly scooted 12 feet away from Chase, and banged her head against a tree.

"Ow." The girl groaned. She looked at Chase.

"Wait, since when did you sort of liked me?" She asked.

"I don't know, but spending time with you for the past week made me realize you're a great person." Chase admitted, blushing a bit. "You're funny, and aggressive, and a bit rough around the edges, but you're just a nice girl who loves books and kids. And I like the real you better than other superficial girls."

"Wow, um…I am flattered, but I'm sorry. I might like you, Chase; but I like Roman a little bit more." Tracy apologized.

Chase quickly sulked.

"Is it crazy enough to say: I used to have a crush on you, too?" Tracy asked.

"R-Really?" Chase blushed.

"It was back in the academy, when I first met you, I thought you were sort of cool. But you were still crushing on Sabrina, and she was so pretty. I did try to tell you how I felt, but you got rejected by Sabrina that day so I chickened out," Tracy explained.

"Wow, so if I had liked you back before, do you think we'd have been a couple?" Chase asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt I'd get the CGPA for dating your teacher," Tracy joked as Chase started to chuckle a little. "Besides, if we _HAD_ dated back then, I would have still fallen for Roman, and the horrible breakups would ruin our friendship."

"I understand," Chase gave her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Chase. You're a nice guy, and you're a great person." Tracy apologized. "But I think even if we had dated, you might have been killed by Jones instead of Giselle."

"Maybe in another lifetime, we might be the perfect couple. But in this timeline, we just liked one another at the wrong time. Or we can see if our kids ever fall in love." Tracy stated.

"Do you think if you were given another chance, what's the possibility of you and me being together?" Chase asked.

"Well, if given another chance, I would definitely be your girlfriend." Tracy nodded. "But I think we're still better off as just friends. You're gonna find a girl someday who will love you for truly who you are."

"Thanks, you're the best fake girlfriend a guy can ask for." Chase laughed a bit as Tracy and he exchanged smiles.

"Well, we still have an hour before going back, is it ok if we spend the last hour like a couple." Chase asked.

"Sure, it's the least I could do." Tracy nodded.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our pact; that we're just friends?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Do you think a guy and a girl can be best friends forever, without falling in love?" Tracy asked.

"I think so, I mean look at us; we are a good example." Chase nodded as they both nodded.

"The moment we get back, that would mark the end of our fake relationship." Tracy said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, well although the relationship was fake, what I feel about you was definitely real." Chase nodded.

"I feel the same way." Tracy nodded, before they knew it they had reached the penthouse, and owed the bike rental guy some money for not returning the bike in a good condition.

"I guess this is it." Chase sighed as the elevator was reaching the 110th floor.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Thank you, for being the best friend I could ever have." Tracy reached her hand out.

"And thank you, for being my first girlfriend, you're my best friend too." Chase shook her hand as they both smiled.

"Do you want to tell everyone else about your crush on Roman, or it'd be awkward for everyone else by the time they know?" Chase asked.

"I guess I'll tell everyone else, someday. But it was a wonderful day." Tracy shrugged.

* * *

The moment the duo opens up the door, they were greeted by Jones holding the rest of the Elite Force captive in his cage.

"JONES!" Tracy yelled. "WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT HOLDING PEOPLE HOSTAGE?!"

"Hey, it was my security or the team spying on you." Jones shrugged.

"LET US OUT!" Adam yelled.

"HELP US!" Bree and Skylar shouted.

"I really have to pee!" Kaz cried out.

"Jones, let them out." Chase demanded.

"Fine, but I get dibs on killing Chase later" Jones claimed, as he released their team mates.

"THANK GOD YOU LET US OUT!" Kaz nodded as he ran to the toilet.

"So, how did it go?" Bree asked.

"Well…it was definitely a long day." Chase replied. "And we broke up."

"Guys, Chase and I are friends, that's it." Tracy stated.

"What? But you two dated!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Trace and I are just friends." Chase stated.

"Best friends. Always have and forever will be." Tracy corrected as they both nodded.

"Well that's a shame." Jones groaned.

"Why?" Tracy wrinkled her nose.

"I've called Fang and Harushi and their mafia friends to help assassinate Chase." Jones pointed at a group of mafia people.

"Sorry, it's not a killing day." Jones called. "But you can grab some curry on your way out!"

"Why did you two broke? Chase, did you cheated on her?" Bree asked.

"No," Chase hissed.

"Guys, we're just best friends. That's all what we ever are." Tracy clarified.

"Oh that is a shame!" Skylar groaned as Bree slumped as well.

"Well we only fake dated just to prankyou guys." Chase added.

"You just got date-pranked!" Tracy whooped as the duo hi-5ed.

"C'mon guys, I am sure dating her would have ended up with more fights than how Jordan picks on Kaz." Chase stated.

"I guess so, but I thought you guys were gonna be dating forever." Bree frowned.

"Please, Chase is my best friend, that's it." Tracy stated.

"Are we just friends?" Chase asked.

"Yup, just and forever friends." Tracy nodded as they both laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: THE END! Well not it, this is the original ending, there will be another ending (the Trase happy ending) posted next week. I never thought I would actually ship Trase, which is weird, they're just friends but there would be a slight chance they liked each other; but Tracy has loved Roman from the start. (Which was strange all the stories I've read of Roman and Riker are all evil. The worst one was the one with Roman hurting Skylar; or the videos of Roman being abusive. Guilty as charged I made a video with Roman as the abusive 'boyfriend' of Skylar) I will also post the other side of the story (from Roman's P.O.V) Chase and Tracy are forever just best friends, although they would be the perfect AU couple. But Roman and Tracy's relationship is like 'The Wolf That Fell In Love with Red Riding Hood' which they are enemies but fell in love anyone.**

 **Tracy: (blush) Well glad the story was over! AND WAIT YOU ACTUALLY CONSIDERED THE TRASE HAPPY ENDING?!**

 **Me: had to give the fans what they wanted; although Roman and Jay will kill me for this. Sorry fans, but I have the future AU story where Tracy had two daughters named Ramona and Jacy (don't ask, both Roman and Jay from Descendants are the dads) while Chase had a son named Bryan (yes I ship Brase too). Random fact: Bryan looks like Barry from Best Friends Whenever and Jacy looks like Marci of Best Friends Whenever.**

 **Chase: I better hide, Roman, Jay, and Jones are gonna kill me! BTW while the story! Chase has a crush on Tracy, does NOT mean I like her.**

 **Roman: KILL CHASE!**

 **Jay: GET HIM!**

 **Jones: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! I'M GETTING CREDITS FOR ISABELLA'S MURDER 101 LESSONS!**

 **Chase: AHHHH!**

 **Sakura: meh, hope you've enjoyed the story. The Second Ending will be posted later the week.**

 **Adam: Questions of the chapter: -**

 **1 did anyone enjoyed the story?**

 **2 What did you think of Roman and Tracy's relationship? Or Chase and Tracy's relationship?**

 **3 anyone thinking the Trase breakup was sad; or realistic?**

 **4 Who do you ship more; Rocy or Trase?**

 **Me: that's all for now. Thank you so much for the support and the readers, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, have a nice day... Bye!**


End file.
